


Alternate MCU Spider-Man First Appearance

by Username45



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username45/pseuds/Username45
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	Alternate MCU Spider-Man First Appearance

Civil War Post-credit scene

Cut to warehouse.  
A man wearing a ski mask runs in. He's holding a bag in one hand and a gun in the other. Thwip! The gun is taken out of his hand. A figure lands in front of him. All he sees is white eyes glaring at him. He attempts to punch the mysterious figure, they easily avoid it and grab the man's wrist and starts crushing it. As he screams in pain, the figure punches him hard enough to send him backwards. 

"Please, leave me alone." The figure seems enraged by this and starts beating the man. He stops to take the ski mask off. 

The eyes widen as he moves back and drops the mask. "It's you." A pause. "It's all my fault." The figure webs the man and leaves through the vent. 

The figure is revealed to be in a red hoodie and blue sweats. His mask is off. He begins crying. "Uncle Ben's dead because of me." He wipes his eyes and pulls the mask on. He uses a device on his wrist to swing away.


End file.
